


[Translation]Gift Giving

by suirin



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suirin/pseuds/suirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thank smidget25 for the permission for translating this great fic!</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Translation]Gift Giving

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gift Giving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903399) by [smidget25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smidget25/pseuds/smidget25). 



> I thank smidget25 for the permission for translating this great fic!

索林觉得他大概一辈子都没法不被眼前这派活色生香惊艳到。

做派一贯冰冷矜贵的精灵王蜷在他榻上，抵在皮毛里的白皙肌肤和金发被衬得格外惹眼，光裸的颀长身子微微泛着潮，假寐时闭紧的眼睫簌簌地颤动不停，气息又急又快，十分的不稳当。

索林不害臊地瞧个没够，巡视过对方烙着指印子的细腰以及自己留在他白嫩股间慢慢干燥的精液。

他极其倾慕精灵王这身好皮囊（就算永远不会大声承认也一样），那身子和他自己的有着千差万别。肉身彪悍意志强硬的精灵王生就了一副精致修长的后相，什么也美不过他那骨节圆白的脊柱，索林以他挺翘的屁股为起点沿着节节椎骨摸到后颈，梳弄开了柔软丝网一般披散在后背的及腰长发。

赶在沦陷温柔乡之前他连忙打破了宁静：“我为你准备了一份礼物。”

瑟兰迪尔睁开眼，朝索林欠了欠头，表示自己正听着呢。与生俱来的多疑和猜忌令他好奇地挑起一根眉毛，不确定地问：“礼物？”

索林翻翻白眼——除了瑟兰迪尔谁还会警惕一份礼物？“是的，”他简直是在恳求了，这可不妙。“礼物。传统上用来向自己在乎的人表达喜爱之情的东西。”

瑟兰迪尔似乎直接忽略掉“礼物”的定义，注意力缩窄到了某个特别的字眼上。他嗤笑一声，怀疑地学舌道：“你在乎我？”好像索林打算捉弄他似的。

索林张着嘴巴瞪了他一会儿，期待对方露出一抹微笑、一丝打趣的征兆，但他失败了，于是吼道：“我当然在乎了！”说真的，他万万没想到自己在这方面表现得如此含蓄，也没想到以洞察细微而著称的精灵王居然一点没感觉到。“那你以为咱们是怎么回事？但凡挪出空闲我全部都消磨在了你身上。我离开耗费多年心血试图收复的故土，冒险闯入这片该死的森林，只为了见你一面。我向我的顾命大臣乃至亲朋好友辩解维护你我之间的羁绊。我带你上了我的床，除你以外没有别人。”

瑟兰迪尔露出不太确定该如何作答的神情，摇了摇头，索林还不曾见过他犹豫的样子。他伸手拽过丢在床榻另一端的皮草，裹住了自己赤裸的身体。

“没必要骗我，”他语气不善，“我并非为爱痴狂的矮人少女。你对我的感情跟对那些可恶的宝石没什么两样——无非是你钟爱的漂亮玩意儿，用来炫耀权势财富的象征。”

索林听后仿佛胸口挨了一斧头：的确，一定程度而言他是很满意有这么个绝世美人替自己暖床，与当初对阿肯宝石的诡异占有欲可谓同根同源。他无法否认自己曾虚度光阴，只为欣赏精灵王丝缎般的肌肤、熠熠生辉的长发。是的，一想到国土内外无人不晓这位权倾一方的骄傲精灵王只肯为他一人折腰，他的心中确实充满了欢喜。

但他不会因此夜复一夜在炉火前梳理瑟兰迪尔的金发，更不能成为理由来解释他将寝殿迁至更贴近天空的高处（瑟兰迪尔表示搬上去后自己的呼吸更顺畅了）。

“不是那样的啦。”

瑟兰迪尔凶神恶煞地剜了他一眼——一眼便足以吓得凡人屁滚尿流。

片刻之后发觉自己完全没可能糊弄精灵王，索林只得承认：“呃，好吧，”瑟兰迪尔可不乐意别人当他是傻子耍。“是那样的没错，不过也不全是。”

他欺身上前的模样活似要把受惊小鹿逼入死角的恶徒，只见瑟兰迪尔怔了怔，像是想躲但自尊心又不允许他这样做。索林伸手想碰碰他出奇柔嫩的光洁脸蛋，被精灵王举起的拳头啪地挡开了。“别碰我。”

每当瑟兰迪尔受到惊吓，认为自己会遭到伤害时摆出的防御性姿态并没有什么好稀奇，但这种爆发出现的次数越来越少，也更容易安抚——索林一厢情愿地相信精灵王正逐渐向他敞开心扉，哪怕一点也好。不过也许他搞错了。

索林叹了口气，垂下手落回身旁。“让你相信我可能真的在乎你就这么难吗？”他问。“我没理由撒谎的。”他抱起手臂，明知接下来的话一定会惹怒对方，依旧恶毒地追了一句：“再说你不是早就爬上我的床。”

瑟兰迪尔满脸通红，红晕一路从脸颊蔓延到耳朵尖，糟蹋了他完美无瑕的细皮嫩肉。没等索林明白过来自己说错了话，字句已然脱口而出——管不住嘴可真是个坏毛病。

“不是随便什么人！”精灵王踉跄着起身披上长袍，他气得浑身发抖，仓促间扣错了多一半纽扣，结果前襟依旧大敞，这里露出一块白皙的胸膛，那里乍现一枚索林咬出的暗红齿痕，加之平日里如同黄金瀑布般垂落在后背的长发被汗水浸得濡湿，完全就是副被人好好疼爱过一番的样子，看得索林抑制不住地翻滚起浓浓的餍足之情。

他恼怒地喘了喘，试图挽回局面。“求你了瑟兰迪尔，”他跟他讲道理。“你不能这样出去。大家会看到的。”

此话一出马上阻止住了瑟兰迪尔，但这并不妨碍他狠狠地瞪去一眼。瑟兰迪尔是个骄傲的家伙，他尽心尽力要当个好国王，所以更看重一位国王应从子民那里得到的尊敬。索林花了好几个月的工夫才有幸得见他如此凌乱不设防的模样，白白便宜了外面那些村野武夫怎么行。

意识到精灵王哪儿也去不了，而且不是光凭甜言蜜语就能哄得他回心转意（假如他舌灿莲花善于甜言蜜语也好说，可惜他不是），索林决定试着圆滑一点。

他的态度直率而真诚：“我真的无心戏弄于你，也没有当你是傻瓜，”他折回床上，伸手去摸先前匆忙藏好的礼物，从枕头底下取出一个纯金的盒子，通身铸有精灵纹饰。这是索林亲手锻造的。“我对你的感情——”

向来不善言辞的他无比纠结地卡壳了。瑟兰迪尔正听着呢，那么专心的神态，连万年傲慢脸都不见了，他显得十分好奇，或许好奇里夹杂了一丝期待，昏暗的烛光中那双眼眸分外明亮。索林确实得加把劲了，如此美人绝对值得知道有人是多么的珍惜他宝贝他。

“有时候我觉得自己依旧是恨你的，”见精灵王面上不再有情绪外露他不由莞尔，就知道会这样。索林没有气馁，因为今天必须表白心迹，必须坦坦荡荡没有一句谎言，瑟兰迪尔会明白的。“有时候你惹得我很恼，似乎预见到你又要弃伊鲁伯于不顾。我愿意相信愤恨已经不再，但在我努力原谅的同时，我永远不会忘记这段往事。”

瑟兰迪尔死死拢住长袍前襟的手攥得发白，除此以外再没有迹象能证明他的不安，那张脸孔仍是仔细拿捏出的一片空白。私底下，譬如现在，这姿态常常惹得他抓狂，可体内身为国王的那部分却十分钦佩瑟兰迪尔掌控情绪的收放自如。

“在我看来你傲慢，骄傲，自负，一时冷漠一时又得意得叫人抓狂。”索林口气生硬，带着股全然陌生的焦虑感握紧了小金匣。“同时我也认为你很强大，能够保护自己的心爱之人，内里远比你愿意教我信服的更加柔软，并且优美，雅致，智慧，狡猾，”他紧张兮兮地笑了声，随即后知后觉地补充道：“不用说，还很美丽。”

瑟兰迪尔难以置信地瞪大眼睛，要不是索林心里七上八下的，他没准会好生取笑取笑精灵王这狼狈不堪的模样。

他以“我想不出任何词语能够形容自己对你的感情”为结尾，多少有些无助地笑了笑。此言千真万确。他对瑟兰迪尔的感情一向复杂：有欲望，是迷恋，揉着愤怒，混着背叛，掺进了占有欲。

趁自己退缩以前（归根结底他到底不是个懦夫），他一鼓作气递上金匣，用种远远超出预期的语气，眼巴巴地说：“我为你亲手打造的。但愿它能传达我说不出口的心意。”

瑟兰迪尔赤着双足向他走来，一言不发，略有些怀疑地盯着匣子，探出手好奇地描摩过繁复的纹路。他的手指与索林的相比是那样精致修长。

“你亲手做的？”他的疑虑清晰可见，尽管索林主动献上这金匣，他却并不肯接。

索林忽然记起，眼前这幕恍然重现了他祖父导演的那出闹剧：恶龙来袭前瑟兰迪尔曾造访伊鲁伯，索尔向他许诺将赠以星光白宝石作为两国友好邦交的见证，最终却以背信弃义而告终。索林永远忘不了瑟兰迪尔眼睁睁看着礼物被夺走时的表情，他一度怀疑对方可怖的怒火将使自己的国家万劫不复，结果的确如此，伊鲁伯的覆灭证明了一切。

他驱开心中阴暗的思绪，一把将金盒塞入瑟兰迪尔不甚确定的手中。他微笑着点点头：“和国王很般配的。”

瑟兰迪尔仍是那副警惕模样，似乎认准面前这匣子会跳出洪水猛兽将他生吞活剥，啪的一声掀开了盒盖。那一刻连时间都凝滞了，索林屏住呼吸，望着精灵王吃惊地凝视自己曾心心念念的珍宝：一串闪耀着洁白星光的项链，投映到瑟兰迪尔脸上的辉光抹去了他漠然的假象，令他神情僵硬胸口发紧。

过了许久，久得让索林以为自己酿成了大错，瑟兰迪尔才泪眼朦胧地挪开目光望向索林。他的表情各种扭曲纠结，索林完全无法理解其中的含义，最终他哑着嗓子问：“为什么？”

索林耸了耸肩，“不过是些宝石，你不是一直想要吗？”

瑟兰迪尔颤巍巍吐了口气，索林这才发现精灵王气息不稳并且沉重，烛光捕捉到了他眼中的水汽，索林清楚看到了其中饱含的泪水。

瑟兰迪尔不明就里：“是的。”

索林警觉地后撤了一小步：“那你别哭嘛！”

他设想过所有可能会有的结果，包括脸上被殴以老拳，但他绝对没料到素来恬淡的精灵王会流泪，即便裹在层层朝服之下，举止清冷的精灵王远比索林预想中柔软得多，但这并不代表他会放纵自己这小小的失控。

精灵飞快地眨了眨眼试图止住泪水，莞尔一笑算是让索林放下心来，他小心翼翼地摩挲着粒粒宝石，折服在了它们的美丽当中。“我不是难过，”他说，“是开心——谢谢你。”

感谢之真诚令索林不由一愣，随即一股欣慰的暖流涌过心头——看来他不用充满痛苦地被折磨至死了，谢天谢地。

对方的激烈反应惹得他挑起眉头，忍不住发问：“为什么你这样看重这些宝石？”

索林很肯定精灵王是不会回答他的，以前涉及私人问题时他几乎从不作答，然而这次瑟兰迪尔抬头盯着索林不放，眼中有着某种矮人未曾见过的东西，令他尾椎发麻。

“我原想拿它们打成首饰送给妻子，”瑟兰迪尔抬眼瞅了瞅索林，目光重又落回到项链上，两排长长的睫毛打下了浓重的阴影。

索林本以为自己会嫉妒，显然他曾真正爱过她，可事实上他只觉得难过以及理解。理解是因为瑟兰迪尔的反应现在看来果真是情有可原——他为什么不肯早说呢？难过是因为即便索林痛恨瑟兰迪尔至此（他真真切切地恨过他），却没有因为眼见他受苦而感到餍足。他太清楚痛失所爱的可怕滋味了。

他将瑟兰迪尔纤细的手腕圈入掌中，说：“宝石很美——她肯定会爱死它们的。”

为此瑟兰迪尔露出感激地笑容，尽管水汪汪的，倒是个真心实意的微笑。索林发觉瑟兰迪尔的脉搏狠狠跳了跳，这感觉是多么陌生啊——它提醒了索林，追根究底，他并非那样不近人情那样刀枪不入。索林需要时不常地被提醒一下。

“你可愿意戴上它？”见瑟兰迪尔欣然点头，他又道：“那就脱掉外袍。”

索林没有收到预料中的反驳，惊诧地眼看瑟兰迪尔毫无抱怨地褪下长袍，任凭绸缎跌落在地围成一堆。他宛如夜里的一抹幽魂，只是被索林咬噬出的齿痕破坏了雪花石膏般的肌肤，他浑身上下没有一处不修长，纤细的线条来到腰臀处画了一道挺翘的弧，铂金长发成了他身上唯一的遮掩。他身上每一处索林都熟稔于心，而每一次它们的美总会成功夺走他的呼吸。

索林温柔地搭住他的腰，把瑟兰迪尔转过一圈面朝床榻站好，借此将他圆润的脊梁骨节尽收眼底。他难以自持地凑上前轻吻了他肩胛骨中间的位置，为了不给自己走神的机会，他及时撤开了身子。

“稍微弯下腰。”他贴在瑟兰迪尔后颈喘息道。精灵王被惹出一记颤栗，顺从地坠下膝盖，正好弯到使屁股碾过索林胯下挑逗的高度。索林用矮人语咒骂起来，瑟兰迪尔笑得喘不过气。

“若不是我清楚得很，”精灵王用种唱歌般的调子呢喃：“我会说你刚才是想占我便宜，山下之王。”

索林掐了他屁股一把，保证“过会儿一定”。

瑟兰迪尔不情愿的松手好让索林接过项链，后者借着烛火欣赏了片刻美丽，便将其围上了精灵王洁白无瑕的颈子，扣好搭扣。

瑟兰迪尔直起腰，转过身，很是敬畏地抬手抚过宝石。项链在他胸口闪耀着无限辉光，如同明媚的太阳，截来烛光照亮了瑟兰迪尔依旧闪亮的皮肤和金色发缕。他看起来好似某种超自然的存在，来自索林过分活跃的意淫中的淫妖，定义了“诱惑”本身的引诱。

他笑了，满脸开心，面色嫣红：“我看起来怎么样？”

索林朝他挤了挤眼，真心诚意地哑声道：“不可方物。”

【END】


End file.
